Obvious and Oblivious
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: A short one-shot. Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey are writhing a letter to Tigress about her obvious feelings... and what they are planning to do about it. Set after kfp2. If you haven't seen it, don't read! ( Contains Spoilers) ENJOY!


**Author's note:**

**Hey! So here's a real short one-shot. Hope you like it. And not to confuse you, but this is set on Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper's perspective. **

**ENJOY!**

It was obvious that Tigress likes Po. For example, why was she so happy about when Po was breaking Monkey's record. I mean, if one of us have done that, she would have said it was childish and that it was disgusting, and that we should focus on more important things like training. But with Po. No. She encouraged him…. Like actually encourage him. And she congratulated him about it!

And she smiled… SMILED! Have she ever smiled to one of us… No. But to him… man, she was smiling, grinning, and being so nice…. Being so not Tigress. And if that is not enough evidence to say that she likes him well, I don't know what it is.

And when were on our way to Gongmen city…. She was talking to him, making sure he was ok. And did she did that to any of us? No, not even to Viper! And when we were on Gongmen… one word… Protective.

She was always there, behind him. Always helping him up, literally. Had we ever predicted that to happen? Not ever…. Not in a million years had we ever imagined Tigress developing a soft spot… maybe we had thought about it once, but we never thought that the guy opening her heart would be the guy who she originally hated, Po.

Man, I bet that the Soothsayer wouldn't have predicted it either.

Oh! And when we were fighting on the factory… and Po was shot by Shen…. Another word…. Destroyed. Tigress was destroyed. The way she yelled no. You could hear her heart cracking right there. To be honest, we all thought that we were going to die. Tigress is our leader, she is hardcore, strong, and she is really smart…. And the moment she lost all hope, was the moment we all knew, we were doomed. It took a lot to make Tigress smile… but it took even more to make her sad.

That's when Po showed up. And that's when Tigress cheered up. Her face was priceless, it was as the spark in her heart, just…lighted up again.

Which leads us to the battle in Shen's boat… just when Shen was going to shoot Po… again. She pushed him out of the way… she must be really hardcore, because she made it out alive even though she took the shot for him. She risked her life for him, and I think that just proved what she said on the jail, that she wouldn't watch him die…. At least not if she could prevent it, even if it meant she would have to die.

Oh, Tigress thinks we are clueless about her emotions, yes, we still think of her as concealing and mysterious… but we know she feels love.

Like when she saw the action figure of her… ha! Her face was priceless, I think seeing that made her day. And she even complimented Po throughout the journey!

Well, guess what Tigress?! We know! We know you like Po, you are so obvious. We had our suspicions, but you know what gave you away? The hug… both of them.

YOU…. You hug him…. That was surprising, it almost gave us all a heart-attack. But the other hug gave us reassurance. If that were some other person, you would have pushed them away, yelled at them, or even punch them… but what did you do? You let him hug you. Your face was so shocked, but not in a bad way… you were enjoying it. We know, Tigress. Well, all of us except Po, who seems oblivious to all your little hints.

But here comes the good news, he likes you too. It wasn't hard to figure it out like with you. When he first got here, he admired you the most. He was crazy for you. Sure, he was also about us, but you could see how his smile towards you changed. Most of us were thinking about telling Po to move on, since you were still...distant. But then Shen and his evilness came, and then your feelings came. And know we know that you are meant to be together.

That's why, (please don't be mad at us) we are going to tell him you like him, since he will never have the guts to tell you, one) You could kill him. So we are going to set you guys up... and hopefully it will work.

Sincerely,

Your friends.

PS: Don't try to stop us because by the time you finish reading this we would already be with him...and we have back-up plans. BYE!

**Well, short one-shot I typed while watching kfp 2. What do you think? Review!**

**-Peace out:)**


End file.
